


Hero Name: Unknown.

by relaxx_daarling



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Afton Family - Freeform, BNHA | FNaF Crossover, F/F, F/M, FNaF crossover, M/M, Multi, Other, Unknown/unconfirmed ships, fnaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relaxx_daarling/pseuds/relaxx_daarling
Summary: The Immortal Family is known around the globe. They have been around for over 100 years. And though they are a broken family, can they finally find peace in Japan?DISCLAIMER: FNaF contains blood and gore, and all that stuff so be prepared for that. Also, this is based off of what I believe the story line of FNaF is. I have not read the books, or played the games myself, but I have looked through theories and watched game-plays and listened to voice-lines. So I will not add much information from the books. This AU is not set in stone. I will explain the AU in the FNaF universe in another book, or a book series because a crossover is not fit for that. This will also include my BNHA head canons. It will not follow much plot from the anime itself either, and I have not read the manga but I will be getting on that. Also, FNaF does not belong to me and neither does BNHA.
Relationships: William Afton | Mrs. Afton, unconfirmed - Relationship, unknown - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hero Name: Unknown.

**First Person P.O.V.**

* * *

I was not prepared for the information I was about to receive. It would change all of my plans in catching them. My head had been throbbing, I remember it so vividly. But, at some point, it had become tiring. In the media, people often describe the feeling of passing out as a before-the-action feeling where you don't know what's going on, and you fall with only black in your vision. But I had passed out many times before this and it was no different from the rest. My vision was white, with glowing outlines of figures and people. It lasted for a while. I was too stubborn to rest. We weren't fighting so there wouldn't be much of a risk, anyway. But still, I was unconscious right after. It was exhausting.

And, what was that information that I had received, which had caused me to work myself so hard that I had fainted? Well... Now they are in Japan.

* * *

**This small "chapter" was just the prologue. The actual story will start in the next chapter. Along the way, I will answer questions reguarding these topics:**

  * _**How the Aftons/FNaF fits into the BNHA world.**_
  * _**What has been happening to the souls.**_
  * _**The family's feelings towards each other.**_



**Some questions in the comments can be answered right away while others won't get answers because it is something that will be revealed later on in the story.**


End file.
